All American Girl
by Growing Up In Modern Day
Summary: A Brucas one shot based on the Carrie Underwood song All American Girl. All of which I do not own.


I do not own One Tree Hill if I did Brucas would be married. I also do not own All American Girl.

Since the day they got married,  
He'd been playing for a little baby boy.  
Someone he could take fishing,  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy.  
He could already see him holding that trophy,  
Taking his team to state.  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,  
All those big dreams changed.

Since the day Karen and Keith Davis had gotten married Keith had wanted a son. The 9 months of his wife's pregnancy was centered on a dream of his son taking his basketball team to state. But when the nurse came out of Karen's Room, she wasn't carrying a blue blanket.

"Hi Mr. Davis, would you like to meet your daughter?" that question changed everything for Keith Davis.

Those dreams of state changed, they became ones of ballet and cheerleading, and of course protecting his little girl.

CHORUS  
And now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl.

At only 5 years old, Brooklyn Penelope Davis had her dad wrapped around her finger. She could do anything she wanted and she knew it. Her best friend Peyton knew it as well and they always had the advantage when Karen was getting frustrated with the 5 year olds. Now 6 years later Brooke had gotten in major trouble when she got home from school, Karen was furious.

"Brooklyn Penelope Davis I cant believe you would do that! Why did that girl deserve to be pushed down?"

Keith was sitting right next to his wife and said

"Baby why did you push her?"

"Daddy I pushed her cause she was being mean to Haley"

"Brooke, you know better than to push someone.."

"Daddy does this mean you don't love me anymore?"

"No I love you Princess and now promise me you will never do that again?!"

"I promise daddy"

"Alright go play your not in trouble"

Later on at Karen's diner, Karen's business partner Deb Scott and her got into a conversation about that spunk brunette 11 year old.

"Karen that girl has had Keith wrapped around her finger since the day she was born" said Karen's Best friend/Business partner Deb Scott.

"Yeah Keith's heart belongs to that sweet beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl."

Sixteen short years later,  
She was falling for the senior basketball star.  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes,  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her.

Brooke is now 16 and she, Peyton, and Haley are cheerleaders for their high school. Peyton's Boyfriend Jake Jagelski, Haley's Boyfriend Nathan Scott and Nathans half-brother Lucas Scott all play for it. Everyone knows Lucas wants to be with Brooke. And Brooke wants to be with him. 2 months later Brooke took Luke home to meet her parents. "Mom, Daddy I want you to meet my boyfriend Lucas Scott."

The coach said "Hey son, what's your problem? Tell me, have you lost your mind?"  
Daddy said "You'll lose your free ride to college. Boy you better tell her goodbye".

As the season was progressing Luke started skipping practices to hang out with his bubbly girlfriend Brooke. Coach Whitey Durham pulled Luke aside one practice asked him what's been going on. "Luke you've been playing better but you're missing practices why?"

His Dad Dan Scott pulled him aside "Luke, this is your senior year you need to be playing your best, I love Brooke but you need to tell her to wait to the end of the season."

"Sorry dad I'm not breaking up with Brooke"

Later on in the locker room Nate and Jake are talking to Luke about what Dan said "Luke I have to say I agree with Dan"

"Dude Jake, this is Brooklyn Davis we're talking about, you know the one that's like my little sister, Luke you can't break up with her, that's just dad trying to get us to do our best he's going to say it to me next year about Haley"

"Jake I agree with Nathan I can't leave Brooke, I uh I love her"

CHORUS  
But now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American...

In the 2 years they had been dating it only took the first 3 months for Luke to be wrapped around her finger like Keith.

"Luke, do you love me?"

"Of course I do pretty girl"

"good"

"Brooke, thank you for giving me this perfect opportunity, I asked your Mom, Nathan, my dad, Jake, Peyton, Haley, and most importantly I asked your dad if I had his blessing to ask you to marry me, we've known each other since we were 7, and since then I haven't been able to picture a time that I haven't pictured you as my wife. So with that said Brooklyn Penelope Davis will you marry me?"

"Its about time you asked me Broody, YES!!!!"

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own,  
She said "Be honest, tell me what do you want?"  
And he said "Honey, you oughta know... Sweet, little, beautiful... one just like you. Oh a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American..."

Ten months after Luke proposed he and Brooke had gotten married. They now have been married for a year, and Brooke is now 8 ½ months pregnant, and is in labor. "Luke do you want a boy, or a girl?"

"Pretty Girl do you honestly have to ask that? I want a Sweet, little, beautiful, one just like you, my perfect American girl."

Now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl.  
Oh American Girl.

After 19 hours of labor Brooklyn Penelope Davis-Scott was introducing her daughter Sawyer Halton Davis-Scott. Her dad Keith Davis was the first to hold her

"My American girl has her own American girl, be careful Luke if she's anything like her gorgeous mother, she'll have you wrapped around her tiny finger in no time"

"Daddy she already has Luke, Dan, Nathan, Jake and you wrapped around her finger and she's not even 3 hours old"

"Brooke you've had your father wrapped around your finger since he saw the pink blanket when you were less than hour old"

"Looks like she has her mother's charms Brooklyn"

"Good, it means that she's going to have an amazing father just like I did, Daddy"


End file.
